Nalu One-shot
by Fairytail10001
Summary: Just a Nalu one-shot I came up with a while ago. (Wattpad account: blueeyesawsome20.)


Nalu (What...did...you...do?!)

* * *

Lucy POV

I woke up to the chilly breeze of the morning air. I instantly shiver and pull the covers closer. I close my eyes to try to get to sleep and almost do when a colder breeze brushes over the room.

I look over at the window and see that it's open.

I stare at the window, hoping that in some miraculous way the window closes by itself.

After staring at the window for sometime I sigh.

Well, that window isn't gonna close itself, as much as I want it to, I thought.

Slowly I try to get out of bed. Keyword: Try

Instantly after sitting up mid way I get pulled back down by strong tan, muscular arms.

Natsu

Ohh, that explains why the windows open. He must have snuck in las night with Happy and forgot to shut the window.

Speaking of that cat where is he?

I look under the covers for him but don't see him. I turn as much as I can, or as much as Natsu will let me and look around for him.

Suddenly I see a spot of blue on my armchair.

Is that... Nah it couldn't be... Right?

I try to stand up to get a better view and see if my suspicions are correct when once again I'm pulled down by Natsu.

I smile softly at the sleeping Fire Mage and giggle softly, accidentally waking him up.

"Good morning Babe," Nastu says with his husky morning voice.

Me and Natsu have been dating for six months. Our relationship is a secret from everyone in the guild except Happy, of course.

Basically, how it happened was, Natsu asked me on a date and took me to a fancy restaurant.

He told me it was formal so I should pick out a nice dress, I was planning to from the beginning honestly.

He showed up at my door at 6pm in a suit and tie.

I wore a light pink, almost pearly strapless dress with rhinestones covering right below the top part almost like a really high belt.

With it I put some matching high heels and some small diamond earrings.

I'll skip the dinner part, but I will say that Natsu was being a gentleman!

Surprising right?!

Anyway, after, we walked to the Sakura tree that Natsu uprooted for me and lay down underneath it and talked for a good hour.

Eventually, I got tired and told him that I wanna go home.

We got up and were about to leave when a bunch of leaves just happen to fall on our heads.

Anyway, we laughed and brushed the leaves off on to the ground when a breeze picked up and scattering the leaves and making them float every where, creating a romantic mood.

For a while we just stood there watching it, or at least I did.

"They're beautiful," I say with awe.

"They sure are, but I think that your the most beautiful thing there is," Natsu replied.

My eyes widened and I turned to look at him to see if he was joking.

His facial expression showed no sign of it being a joke, but just to make sure I said, "can you repeat that, I think I heard you wrong."

He chuckled.

"I said, that your the most beautiful thing there is," he said.

My face face flushed red.

I put my hands over my face to hide it.

Suddenly I felt someone lift my hand off my face and hold them.

I looked up to see Natsu, looking at me with an unreadable facial expression.

We just stared at each other like that for a while, till he took a deep breath and began the long speech of how he loved me.

I won't tell it cause it's between me and him and it's none of your business.

Anyway afterwards he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, we kissed and BOOM, look where we are now.  
End of that sorta flash back

Back to the present still Lucy POV

"Good morning," I replied.

He sat up and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Making me blush.

"Your still blushing, after all those kisses we've done," Natsu mused.

I puffed out my cheeks in a pouting notion.

"So..." I said.

"So, it's funny."

I pouted again.

After a few moments we both laugh and he pulls me into his lap and cradles me.

I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes, snuggling into his warmth.

Suddenly I remember Happy and my eyes snap open.

I struggle a little bit to try to get out of his arms, which only leads to him holding onto me tighter.

"Natsu... I need you to let me go," I tell him.

"No."

"Natsu...will you please let me go?"

"No."

"Natsu..." I say warningly.

"Let... Me... Go," I growled.

"No."

I sigh.

"I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice. Natsu if you don't let me go this instant, I will not serve you food for the next six months."

Natsu froze. Then narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't," he said looking down at me intensity.

I looked at him with the same amount of intensity and said, "try me."

He must have not wanted to push his luck because after a few moments he reluctantly let go of me.

I slipped from his arms and stood up out of bed and stretched.

I shivered at the cold but then walked over to the arm chair to see if my suspicions were correct, and sure enough they were.

On my arm chair was a balled up Happy with no blanket shaking from the cold, asleep.

My eyes widened and then softened.

I gently picked up the sleeping feline and cradled him waking over to the bed.

When I got there Natsu looked to see what was in my arms, his eyes widened at the sight.

I gently gave Happy to him and told him to hold Happy and raise his own body heat to warm Happy.

He nodded and took Happy from me.

After Natsu took Happy I went into the kitchen and made breakfast.

When breakfast was ready Natsu walked in with a sleepy Happy in his arms.

When Happy smelled the food though he instantly flew from Natsu's arms and landed on the table picking up his breakfast which happen to be fish and started eating it.

Me and Natsu laughed and sat down and ate breakfast.

Over breakfast we decided it was time to tell the guild about us dating. I agreed that he could shout it out and not just let Mira spread the word, (not like anyone would be live her anyway), if we could go on a job right after because I needed to pay  
my rent.

~Time skip At the guild~

Still Lucy's POV

Natsu stood on a table in the middle of the guild and I stood next to it, and I swear my face was 50 shades of red.

"EVERYONE, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Natsu bellowed.

Everybody stopped and turned to look at Natsu.

"ME AND LUCY ARE DATING, YOU GOT THAT SO IF YOU WANT HER YOU GOTTA GO THREW ME FIRST. IF ANYONE IS EYING HER OR DOES SOMETHING TO HER I WILL SEVERELY INJURE THEM, GOT IT?"

After that Natsu got down and all the boys congratulated him and gave him pat on the backs.

I ran straight over to the request board to avoid the girls.

Once I had picked out the right job I walked over to Natsu who was at the bar being bombarded with questions from Levy, Juvia, Lis, Mira, Erza and Cana.

Once I got over there I tapped on his shoulder and showed him the job he nodded in response and gave it to Mira to approve.

Instantly the girl switched over to asking me questions.

After a couple of minutes answering questions, Natsu pulled me away with Happy and we started walking to the train station much to his dislike.

~Time skip after the mission~

Still Lucy's POV

After the mission I was super tired to I headed home to go to sleep while Natsu headed to the guild saying he wasn't tired and wanted to beat Grays ass.

As soon as I got home I paid the landlady, went to my apartment and went to bed.

~Time skip the next day at the guild~

Still Lucy's POV

When I walked into the guild people were looking at me funny and whispering and a couple people came up and congratulated me and asked if they were two boys or two girls or one of each I just gave them the 'what the fuck are you talking about' look.

Levy came up to me and congratulated me also and asked when did it happen and when I found out. I gave her the same look as I have her the others and started to walk away and think about why people were saying these things, when it finally dawned on me.

Only one person could have done this...Natsu.

I stomped over to Natsu who was in a fight with Gray, and grabbed Natsu by his ear.

"Congrats, Lucy," Gray said between laughs.

I shot him the 'don't fucking start with me' glare and continued to drag Natsu off.

When we got to a table in the corner where no one could hear us. I sat down in front of him glared at him for a bit. Finally I spoke to him.

"What...Did...You...Do?!"

He scratched his head sheepishly.

"I might have told them you were pregnant with twins."

My eyes widened.

I shook with rage.

Natsu seeing that quickly put in, "but they wouldn't leave me alone and asked what happened and I got irritated and lied a little and one thing lead to another. I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath. I can understand why he did that.

"It's alright Natsu I forgive you. But what are we gonna do its not true and you know Mira will do to both of us if she finds out that isn't true."

I sigh.

Natsu chuckles.

He looks me straight in the eyes and says,

"We could always make it true." 


End file.
